the battle of all galaxies
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: han solo is sent out on a mission to discover what maybe the greatest meet and greet ever... the great dane from earth as we all know him by scooby doo follow along on this weekly saga with a new episode weekly check out what may happen when han solo and scooby doo cross paths for the first ever in all star wars history set after the battle on hoth/before cloud city bespin


The battle of all galaxies

han solo was busy at work on the yavin med bay as an assistant dr. doing regular checkups on the troops when luke had his turn he talked to han "han?" he asked as han tapped his knee with the hammer "yeah kid?" "leia need you to go out and check something for us would you do it?" "sure kid it's better than this let me finish with you yhrn chewie can take over" after han listened to lukes heart and checked his ears and eyes he went to put on his hiking gear they jumped into a landspeeder "becareful han" luke called after him "don't worry bout me kid i'll be fine" then as han had smelled something he crouched on the ground and crawled on his elbows he saw a box in front of him that read scooby snacks "strange i do recall a box like that on a show me leia and the kid watch on the holovid every week" he said as he crawled on little did han know that scooby doo was also on the ground sniffing for civilization when all of the sudden han and scooby hit noses "ouch" han yelped as he scrambled to his feet "rorry rait ruys rome rere rit's ran rolo! ran rolo!" the gang rushed over to scooby "wow it's the famous han solo" dahpne said with a glint of swoon in her eyes han answered "your not from here are you?" "don't think so captain solo we're from earth" "you guys are the scooby gang wow luke leia and i watch you guys on the holovid eurecka that means lando's machine works" han said a little excited "nice to meet you let me guess" han said walking to scooby "you must be scooby" then to shaggy "your shaggy" then to velma "your velma" then after han had went to each he said " we need your help to defeat the empire and defy the laws of the worlds please help us by coming back to the base with me i can show you around to my friends and hellp you blend in with us until the war is over" "you got us on your side han solo we'll be here to help you espeacillay it's not every day we run into star wars charecters". "cause probly we're two different galaxies". han laughed with a smirk in the speeder han began humming the scooby doo theme song

**han begins as fred joins in **

**scooby dooby doo where are u  
we've got some work to do now  
scooby dooby doo we need some help from u now  
come on scooby doo i see u  
pretending you've got a sliver  
you're not foolin' me 'cause i can see  
the way u shake and shiver**

u know we got a mystery to solve  
so scooby doo get ready for your act  
don't hold back 'cause scooby doo  
when u come thru you're gonna have your self  
a scooby snack that's a fact

scooby dooby doo here are you  
you're ready and you're willin' [scooby]  
if we can count on you [beee]scooby doo  
we know your gonna catch that villan han: like darth vader

as they reached the base han slowed the speeder "all right guys i'm gonna go get my friends be right back" "sure thing captain solo" fred answered "oh just call me han i don't need an officail ranking name" "ok han" shaggy said mean while fred began another song

**under pressure  
**

**Pressure pushing down on me**  
**Pressing down on you no man ask for**  
**Under pressure that burns a building down**  
**Splits a family in two**  
**Puts people on streets**

**It's the terror of knowing**  
**What this world is about**  
**Watching some good friends**  
**Screaming let me out**  
**Tomorrow gets me higher**  
**Pressure on people - people on streets**

**Chippin' around, kick my brains across the floor**  
**These are the days, when it rains it pours**  
**People on streets - people on streets**

**It's the terror of knowing**  
**What this world is about**  
**Watching some good friends**  
**Screaming let me out**  
**Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher...**  
**Pressure on people - people on streets**

**Turned away from it all like a blind man**  
**Sat on a fence but it don't work**  
**Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn**  
**Why, why, why?**

**Love**  
**Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking**  
**Can't we give ourselves one more chance?**  
**Why can't we give love that one more chance?**  
**Why can't we give love, give love, give love..?**

**'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word**  
**and love dares you to care for**  
**The people on the edge of the night**  
**And love dares you to change our way of**  
**Caring about ourselves**  
**This is our last dance**  
**This is our last dance**  
**This is ourselves**  
**Under pressure**  
**Under pressure**  
**Pressure**

then han returns with leia and luke of course chewie trailing behind them

find out what happens next week in star wars the battle of all galaxies part 2

to be contiuned...


End file.
